The Road Within
by General Zelgeus
Summary: A year after Leslie's death, Jess has a vision and learns what actually happened to her. He will be faced with choices and there will be three outcomes. Good, evil, and neutral. You can decide what will happen as Jess chooses his destiny!
1. Chapter 1: Roads Both Wide and Narrow

**A/N: This is how its going down boys (and possible girls). I got really bored and I decided to do something that no one has ever done before. I'm gonna write this story one chapter at a time, only every single chapter will be 3 stories at once. Basically, Jess will take a dark path, a light path, and a path in between the two and you can decide which path you want to follow! Chapter 1 will be the set up, then every chapter from here will be 3 chapters. You'll see how it works.  
**

Disclaimer - Obviously, I do not own Terabithia or the characters they all belong to Katerine Paterson and I (thankfully) am not making any money off this story.

* * *

Chapter one:

Roads Both Wide and Narrow

Jess Aarons, a young boy who had just lost his best friend, sat next to the familiar creek behind his house. It's current had died along with Leslie, but it still had water. Just not as much as it had in the past. A single tear streamed down Jess' cheek as he stared blankly into the cold, rushing water. He hugged himself tightly, not wanting to let go. _Why did you have to go? _Jess Aarons questioned as another tear streamed down his cheek and dripped into the creek. He shook his head in remorse and stood to leave the creek. He headed towards the fort hoping to find more comfort there instead of the death site. Jess was referring to his best friend Leslie of course. She had died nearly a year ago. They had told him she had died from a bad hit to the head and then had drown in the creek. But Jess believed something else had done it, something evil.

Suddenly, Jess froze dead in his tracks. A chilling wind blew that made it feel as if his skin would rip off to the bone. Jess shivered and fear overtook his body. He slowly passed the old, run down pickup truck when suddenly. The wind blew through the window and the chimes started to jingle, it was the same sound that Leslie had told him were the prisoners of Terabithia rattling in their chains. With a rush of the wind, a voice spoke behind him.

"You are a fool, it was all your fault. You killed Leslie." Jess froze. In complete shock he stood with his hands shaking in the freezing wind.

"Who are you?" Jess yelled in raged.

"I AM DEATH'S MASTER!!" A figure appeared right before Jess. Materializing before him form the feet up, stood the evil one: The Dark Master as Leslie had called him.

"Go away!" Jess shrieked and fell back onto the forest floor. Sweat burst forth from his forehead, but froze to his skin like icy diamonds.

The Dark Master leaned forward just an inch away from Jesse's face and shouted, "_NO ONE_ COMMANDS ME!" His long talons rapped around Jess' neck .

"Please! M-m-mercy!" Jess screamed. Shaking, Jess grasped at the dark taloned fingers.

"Why should I spare _you_?" The Dark Master smiled in amusement as he gripped harder.

"Be-because I-I'm not brave enough, (cough), to die!" Jess pleaded as tears streamed from his eyes. The Dark Master threw him hard and Jess hit his back hard on a tree truck.

Jess lay on the ground motionless. He was too weak to do anything but lay there in pain.

Jess scolded himself. _He is right, he's dang right. It's all my fault. If I didn't go to the museum or if I asked her to come with us I could have saved her! Why do I have to be so selfish? _Jess struggled to fight back tears, but they found their place falling down his cheeks. He did not wipe them away, but he did try to banish his thoughts but he found out couldn't. Leslie meant too much to him to just dust her off his shoulders.

After lying there to what seemed to be an eternity, Jess struggled to his fee and sighed to himself. He gazed up into the trees and threw up his arms like he had seen Leslie do once when she talked to the Terabithians.

"I will never forget you Leslie!" Jess shouted at the top of his lungs. He paused and nodded in approval to himself before he fell down and sat against a tree in the fetal position. Tears found his cheeks again, and his face felt hot like he had a fever. Suddenly, almost out of magic, a vision exploded into his mind.

* * *

Jess saw Leslie casually walking up to the rope. She paused and smiled to herself, "I hope Jess has a good time by himself." But she could help but allow a single tear to slide down her cheek and fall into the dark green grass below.

She grabbed the rope and found her place at the top of the log. She threw her shoulders up in determination and jumped into the air. But instantly, like a trap had been sprung, it happened. No, the rope did not break. But Jess saw the Dark Master materialize onto the ground on the other side of the river. With a massive curved sword in hand his spun it three times in his right hand before lowering the blade into position. With all his force, he thrust the sword forward into the incoming, screaming Leslie. The force from the rope swing, combined with the force of the thrust, drove the sword right threw her gut all the way to the hilt of the sword. Her screaming vanished as if her voice had been taken away from her. Then she collapsed limply on the sword, but was still breathing heavily. She looked up at the Dark Master and spoke in a whisper,

"Why?" She whispered and her voice sounded like the whisper of the wind. The Dark Master leaned over his blade and hissed into her face. Tears streamed down both Leslie and Jess face as the Dark Master spoke with anger, "You have been slowly stealing away my _only_ possession!"

"Jess? You say he's your 'possession'?" She asked with a twitching smile on her face then her expression changed to complete shock. "I see you now for what you are... and NOT WHAT YOU PRETEND TO BE! It doesn't matter who you are, my Jesse will kill you for this!" Blood started to trickle out of the sword wound and began to drip onto the forest floor.

"Fool! That foolish boy could _never_ defeat _me_!" The Dark Master shrieked now a breath's length from the girls face.

Leslie look away with tears then looked back up at him, "He has bested you in the past, he can do it again." Her voice was starting to leave her. Her breath quickened. The Dark Master snarled at her and twisted the sword ninety degrees in her gut. Leslie cried in pain, as she lowered her head resting her chin on her chest. A minute later, after the crying became intense, she spoke again very faintly and in between gasps for breath, "This... is... a promise." She panted and breathed deeply, gasping for air once more, "You will die... by Jess' hand."

Leslie looked up into the face of the Dark Master, then looked back to Jess. She smiled at him before she fell limp at the end of the blade. The Dark Master seemed to come a revelation and screamed in madness. He quickly punched her hard in the gut, sending her limp corpse flying off the sword and into the river. Jess shivered and jumped when she fell into the water, causing it the water to explode violently. Water droplets shot in all directions and onto the bank as her body slowly drifted down the river.

"NO!" Jess screamed and he charged forward with all his strength. The Dark Master looked up and smiled at the enraged boy. Jess attempted to punch the shade but he disappeared away into black vapor and passed around behind him before becoming a solid again. Jess turned and scowled at the Dark Master who towered above him almost a full head in height. Lucky for Jess, he was a good length away from the wraith.

Finally, the shadowy figured smiled cruelly and spoke. "Foolish mortal... do you want to die?" At this he drew his sword and spun it once on his left side and once on his right and pointed the tip at Jess.

Jess shook his head and tears burst from his hopeless eyes. Jess screamed madly and charged head on at the shadow and his blade. As he approached the Dark Master swifty, the wraith didn't even flinch as Jess punched him in the gut. It was as if the Dark Master didn't even seem to notice. Time had frozen it seemed to Jess as his mind raced in circles. Jess could hear no sound, except for his own panting breath. Then, taking Jess completely off guard, the Dark Master drew a dagger in his left hand and stabbed Jesse right through the heart with lightning speed.

"Gah!" Jess screamed in pain as he watched the dagger plunge into him. He felt his body weaken and his strength fail him. Pain quickly over took his thoughts and actions. He then closed his eyes, as he felt a sense of shame overtake him. His head rolled back as tears of failure poured out.

"Is that... all there is? No challenge? No... resistance?" Then the Dark Master punched Jesse hard in the face. He fell off the end of the dagger and into the grass beneath the shadow. Jess saw Leslie's pleading face again in his mind. The way she smiled one last time at Jess before she died.

Then, with hatred erupting into his body, Jess spoke, "I promise you... revenge." Jess felt his strength leave him and almost swear he had felt his soul being ripped out of his body. He felt the Dark Master throw his body, then a splash of cold water. His mind was thrown into a black eternal oblivion.

* * *

"No!" Jess shouted and he shook violently. His clothes, especially his shirt, were drenched in sweat. Jess quickly felt his chest to find no hole, he looked down to confirm he hadn't been stabbed. That evil, cursed wind picked up again and Jess stood to his feet ready for any attack that would be real this time. An evil laugh mocked him from behind. Jess turned around quickly to see the Dark Master standing with his arms crossed across his chest. The wraith extended his right hand and gripped it tight as he spoke,

"You see? You cannot defeat me. I am the immortal life. I am... the beginning and the end!" The Dark Master laughed at him.

"You killed- you killed her! You did it!" Jess shuddered with rage.

"I think its safe to say that I won this time. You aren't worthy to fight me... yet. It wouldn't even be a challenge!" The Dark Master taunted and grinned but Jess foolishly charged in rage. The Dark Master waved and whispered, "Farewell!" and then he vanished.

Jess froze and cursed to himself. Then, in rage, he shouted into the forest, "I promise you revenge!" With hope leaving him, Jess looked down to see a scroll. He kicked it as hard as he could in anger, but then realized that was a bad idea. He ran after it and picked it up. There was a single block of text. Jess put his finger on the first word of the text. It seemed it be bursting out of the paper. A tear fell onto the scroll and Jess breathed heavily as he began to read the text out loud.

**_THERE ARE DOORS AND PASSAGES_**

**_AND REALMS THAT LIE UNSEEN_**

**_THERE ARE ROADS BOTH WIDE AND NARROW_**

**_WITH NO AVENUE BETWEEN_**

**_DOORS REMAIN CLOSED FOR THOSE_**

**_WHO IN SAD VANITY YET HIDE_**

**_YET WHEN BELIEF IS CHOSEN_**

**_THE KEY APPEARS INSIDE_**

**_WHAT IS LIVED WILL SOON PASS_**

**_AND WHAT IS NOT WILL COME TO BE_**

**_THE ROAD WITHIN MUST BE TRAVELED_**

**_FOR ONE TO TRULY SEE._**

Jess stared at the text, "Its a riddle." he thought out loud. He had never been good at riddles but he gave it a chance anyway. "Lets see Doors and Passages and Realms that lie unseen... it must mean like Terabithia! There are road both wide and narrow... with no avenue between." This stumped him. What could that mean? "I think it has to do with our actions... like the wide and easy road is evil and the hard and narrow road is good. I think I get it! Doors remain close... in sad vanity yet hide. Belief chosen... key appears inside." Jess was stumpted again. "Does that mean that nobody can see Terabithia unless they believe in it? Yeah, I think thats it." Jess sat down under a tree with the scroll and read on mumbling the words to himself, "Lived soon pass, and is not come to be, road within must be traveled for one to see. AH! I get it! It means that what is in the past is behind me and what I belief in will happen. I gotta travel the 'road within me' as it calls it to see how to defeat the Dark Master!" Jess felt suddenly smart.

Jess stood, rolled up his scroll, and took it with him as he ran back to the bridge that was now the entrance to Terabithia.

* * *

**A/N: I learned so much just in the amount of time I was writing Revenge and Redemption. So now I'm exploring a new thing. Once again all chapter after this one, that I write will come out in three chapters. Example, (Chapter 2: Dark Path, Chapter 2: Neutral Path, Chapter 2: Light Path) and you can choose to read them all, or just read one. Also, the Dark Path will be what happens when Jess takes the wide road. And the Light Path is the Narrow Road of course. Neutral will be the standing story line that is a combination of both where Jess cannot decide who he is. Remember! Reviews, good or bad, are always wanted.**

**Update- Some typos have been fixed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dark

**

* * *

**

A/N: This is just the beginning of the three story lines. Again, feel free to explore the three worlds in any way you see fit. And you can choose which one you like the best and follow its story or you can read all three. If you did read all three plots for this chapter you'd see that there wasn't many things different. But eventually, they will all split into three different stories. Note that this will take triple the time to write each chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Dark Path

Jess ran across the bridge at top speed and bolted through the field like a scared rabbit. The wind rushed through his hair and dried the sweat on his brow. As Jess neared his house, his pace slowed to a walk as he gasped for air in between breaths. He paced up to his house and sat on his front step to catch his breath.

The door opened behind Jess and he spun around ready for another attack from the Dark Master, but instead his little sister May Belle walked outside with a smile on her face.

"Jess! Jess! Can we go to Terabithia before the bus comes?" May said with a pleading look.

Jess glanced up and scowled, "I don't have time for your games May." May Belle eyes widened and Jess stood with a sigh. He shoved past her and through the door and his sister stood there in shock. Jess plopped onto the old lounge chair and glanced up at the clock to see it was 7:17. Jess knew that the bus came at 8:00 give or take a few minutes.

Jess glanced back up at his sister and said, "I gotta do my morning work." he stood up and walked past his sister. She turned around and glared at him and with a pout she went up the stares into her room. Jess walked into the kitchen and walked by his mom asking, "Have you seen Dad?"

Mary, who was absent mindedly frying eggs responded without even looking up, "No, he left before I woke up."

Jess continued past her with a word and ran up the stairs to run into Brenda who exclaimed, "Move it! And why do you always stink?" Jess pushed his way past her and up into his room to find May Belle coloring in his sketchbook again.

"May Belle! Do you _always _have to touch my stuff?" he walked up to her and snatched his sketchbook from her to find she was drawing him. Jess stared at the picture with no emotion, "This doesn't even look like me. So before you go coloring on my paper, why don't you get some lessons?"

"I'm sorry."

"Here," Jess ripped the drawing out of the book and handed it to her. "I'm charging you for that paper."

May frowned and took the drawing back and continued working on it. Jess hopped on his bed, opened his book, and took out a graphite pencil. The moment the pencil touched the page Jack, his father, burst threw the door.

"Son, you finish your chores yet?" he stared into Jesse's astonished eyes.

"Why don't you go do them." Jess shot back.

"WHAT did you say to me?!" Jack shouted and walked straight up to his son with his fists clenched.

"You heard me," Jess stood up and glared right into his father's eyes. "You go do them."

Jack glared into his eyes then wound up and punched Jess in the face. May Belle screamed in terror and retreated into her bed.

Jess was not shaken by the hit to the face. He touched the now forming bruise with his finger tips and glared back at his dad and smiled, "Is that… all there is?"

Jack froze. He grabbed his son by the collar and lifted him up and pushed him against the wall of his bed room, "I think you need a little beating boy!" he shouted and threw his son onto the floor. Just then, Mary burst into the room and screamed in horror.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" she fell to the floor and examined her son's face to see his forming bruises and a cut on his forehead. She ran out of the room franticly grabbing things to treat her injured son. "Jack think of what your teaching him!" she shouted as she returned through the door. Jack just beamed a glare at his son and left the room.

Finally, the school bus arrived for the first day of school for May Belle and Jess. The bus pulled up and Jess walked casually out the door and onto the bus. Five minutes later, May Belle came flying out the door after the bus which just started to leave her behind.

"Wait!" She shouted as the bus kept going, "WAIT FOR ME!" With her arms flailing in the air like some sort of monkey, May Belle tried to get the drivers attention. The eighth graders in the back of the bus were pointing and laughing at her. Jess however sat still and watched. He smiled, he found it amusing. He then turned around and continued to draw in his sketch pad.

Jess' hand moved freely over the paper. He worked swiftly but carefully until the picture became almost a reality. He drew absent mindedly, thinking about how stupid school was going to be without his friend, how he was going to fight the Dark Master, and how this road within thing worked. Finally, he glanced down at what he was drawing and it scared him. There was a black mountain that had a massive opening into it with dark smoke bursting forth from its fiery entrance. A dark figure stood on a cliff observing a massive amount of prisoners linked together at hands, feet, and neck with massive chains. Half human creatures stood with giant axes and spears forcing the prisoners into the mouth of the cavern. The ground was dead, and it seemed like nothing could grow for miles in this place.

"Whatcha drawing, Aarons?" Scott asked in the seat in front of him. He was turned backwards with his head hovering over Jess' seat. Jess immedialy closed the sketch book by instinct and glared up at Scott.

The bus came to a halt and the doors opened. An exhausted and red faced, angry May Belle boarded the bus and sat herself in the first open seat.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We all thought you could use the exercise, since your so fat!" A sixth grade guy shouted. And the bus, all except May, erupted into laughter. Tears streamed out onto May Belle's cheek. She knew she wasn't fat, she was actually too skinny, but it hurt her non-the-less.

Jess sat as a silent observer. He never said anything but he was smiling in an inner amusement. Scott turned back around to Jess and grinned, "Ah, come on Aarons. Let me see it!" he pleaded in a fake tone and tried to grab at Jess' sketch book.

Jess caught Scott's wrist in his right hand. He quickly twisted it in a way its not supposed to turn.

"You're nuts!" Scott shouted. They had just gathered more than several spectators. Scott ripped his hand away and stood up over Jess and grimly exclaimed, "You're so dead, Aarons!" Scott pulled his arm back to punch Jess as the bus driver turned around to see Scott.

"ALRIGHT HOAGER!" The driver yelled back at him, "Hit the road!" His right hand did a trademark 'your out' movement done by a baseball umpire. Scott turned and glared at Jess in the eyes. Jess just returned the 'intimidating' glare with a smile.

"We'll finish this after school, Aar-" Hoager started but was cut off by the driver.

"We don't have all day, Mr. Hoager..."

Scott quickly retrieved his backpack and walked out the door of the bus to walk the remaining mile to school. And as the bus passed by Hoager, Jess waved goodbye to him with the same satisfied grin on his face.

When school started, Jess walked to his locker and opened it and recklessly shoved his text books into it, alone with his sketch book. As he closed his locker, and walked to his first class Scott arrived in the hallway angry as could be. Gary Flutcher laughed at his comrade, and Scott shoved him saying, "Idiot!"

Jess stared with a smile across his face. And as he walked by the pair of bullies they attempted to trip Jess. But he just casually dodged it and got Hoager in his _area _with his English book. Scott bent over in pain and managed to shout at him through his grinding teeth,

"You're SO dead!" Hoager shouted after him. Jess just slipped into his English class and took his seat in the farthest corner of the room. English passed by quickly as Jess zoned out during class. He didn't take notes, or pay attention to the classroom expectations monologue that he was sure to hear from every teacher. Second hour for Jess was Spanish II, which he zoned out yet again. Then Algebra I, American History, Physical Science, Drawing II was the only class he didn't sleep in, P.E, then music class with Ms. Edmonds.

During music, he slept. As the bell at the end of the day rang, Jess woke up and stared around the room with sleepy eyes. His peers were gone out the door at the very second it rang. Ms. Edmonds smiled down at Jess and sat in her desk chair.

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked well still smiling. Jess just looked up at her with a blank face.

"Sure." he responded sharply.

"I noticed you slept through the entire class. Did you get enough sleep last night?" She smiled and placed her guitar in her case. Jess just nodded and stood to leave. "Wait, young man. Did I say you could go?" Jess just stopped and stared at her blankly. "Have you been drawing lately?"

"Sure." Jess responded again in a sharp tone. He shifted his weight to his left leg and stared out the window.

"Well, I said it before. Your really talented, I think you should keep drawing." Ms. Edmonds smiled again. But Jess kept staring out the window. "Don't let it go to waste, Jess." He nodded while walking out of the room. "What's with that boy?" She asked herself.

Jess ran down the hall. He was glad to be out of that classroom. He hated being in the same room as Ms. Edmonds. When he was, he felt guilty inside. Guilty for going with her to the museum that day, guilty for liking her instead of Leslie, and most of all guilty for the death of Leslie.

Jess stopped dead in his tracks. For before him stood the Dark Master. He smiled devilishly and spoke, "It was all your fault." before he disappeared into thin air. Jess stood wide eyed. He sprinted down the hall and out the front door of the school.

"Your dead Aarons." Scott Hoager said as he tripped Jess. Jess felt himself falling and pulled himself through into a roll to stand back up on his feet. Jess stood with his shoulders relaxed and his eyes were a piercing gaze as he stared into the eyes of Scott. The two bullies felt intimidated, but didn't show it.

Jess continued to stared at them for a few seconds before the speaking, "This… will be pleasurable."

Scott and Gary looked at each other and laughed mockingly. "Dead meat," Gary smiled. Scott came to punch Jess in the face. But Jess easily ducked under the punch and rushed his enemy. Scott lost his balance and fell to the ground with Jess on top of him. They grappled a bit before Jess was hit the groin.

"That's just a fraction of the pain you'll feel, Aarons!" Scott smiled victoriously. But it changed to a frown when Jess stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was lifted off the ground by Jess' _left_ arm. Jess threw him into the brick wall of the school. Gary just watched wide eyed in awe, along with many of the spectators from younger grades. May Belle was also watching from the bus.

Scott grunted and stood up. He charged Jess and threw a punch at his gut. Jess side-stepped the punch and caught his attacker's arm by its elbow. Scott tried to shake free but to no success. Jess wound up and punched his opponent in the gut. He then, punched him again with all his might in the same place. Scott grunted in pain and crumpled over in pain. With everyone watching intently wondering what he would do next, Jess released Scott's arm and with a quick motion, he cuffed Scott in the face which sent him sprawling over the grass.

Everyone cheered for Jess' victory. Then Jesse looked up and charged Gary. He punched the surprised Gary in the face just as Principal Turner and the school nurse came bursting out of the school's front door.

"JESS AARONS!! MY OFFICE… _NOW_!" He shouted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review if you'd like to comment on what you thought about this chapter! Be honest! And I don't mind criticizim. **


	3. Chapter 2: Neutral

**A/N: This is just the beginning of the three story lines. Again, feel free to explore the three worlds in any way you see fit. And you can choose which one you like the best and follow its story or you can read all three. If you did read all three plots for this chapter you'd see that there wasn't many things different. But eventually, they will all split into three different stories. Note that this will take triple the time to write each chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Neutral Path

Jess ran across the bridge at top speed and bolted through the field like a scared rabbit. The wind rushed through his hair and dried the sweat on his brow. As Jess neared his house, his pace slowed to a walk as he gasped for air in between breaths. He paced up to his house and sat on his front step to catch his breath.

The door opened behind Jess and he spun around ready for another attack from the Dark Master, but instead his little sister May Belle walked outside with a smile on her face.

"Jess! Jess! Can we go to Terabithia before the bus comes?" May said with a pleading look.

Jess glanced up and casually asked, "What's the time?" May Belle shrugged and Jess stood with a sigh. He shoved past her and through the door and his sister followed him. Jess plopped onto the old lounge chair and glanced up at the clock to see it was 7:17 A.M. Jess knew that the bus came at 8:00 give or take a few minutes.

Jess glanced back up at his sister and said, "I gotta do my morning work." he stood up and walked past his sister. She turned around and glared at him and with a pout she went up the stares into her room. Jess walked into the kitchen and walked by his mom asking, "Have you seen Dad?"

Mary, who was absent mindedly frying eggs responded without even looking up, "No, he left before I woke up."

Jess continued past her with a word and ran up the stairs to run into Brenda who exclaimed, "Move it! And why do you always stink?" Jess pushed his way past her and up into his room to find May Belle coloring in his sketchbook again.

"May Belle! Do you _always _have to touch my stuff?" he walked up to her and snatched his sketchbook from her to find she was drawing him. Jess smiled, "I like it but can't you draw on something else then my book?"

"I'm sorry." her eyes started to water, "it was gonna be for you!"

"Here," Jess ripped the drawing out of the book and handed it to her. "Finish it or I'll charge you for the paper." He joked.

May smiled and took the drawing back and continued working on it. Jess hopped on his bed, opened his book, and took out a graphite pencil. The moment the pencil touched the page Jack, his father, burst threw the door.

"Son, you finish your chores yet?" he stared into Jesse's astonished eyes.

"I was… uh, just getting around to it." he lied.

"Son, just get down there and get them taken care of before I get angry!" Jack shouted. Of course, when he said that he was already angry but that never stopped him in the past.

* * *

Finally, the school bus arrived for the first day of school for May Belle and Jess. The bus pulled up and Jess walked casually out the door and onto the bus. Five minutes later, May Belle came flying out the door after the bus which just started to leave her behind.

"Wait!" She shouted as the bus kept going, "WAIT FOR ME!" With her arms flailing in the air like some sort of monkey, May Belle tried to get the drivers attention. The eighth graders in the back of the bus were pointing and laughing at her. Jess however sat still and watched. He did not laugh, he did not find it amusing. He just turned around and continued to draw in his sketch pad.

Jess' hand moved freely over the paper. He worked swiftly but carefully until the picture became almost a reality. He drew absent mindedly, thinking about how stupid school was going to be without his friend, how he was going to fight the Dark Master, and how this road within thing worked. Finally, he glanced down at what he was drawing and it scared him. There was a black mountain that had a massive opening into it with dark smoke bursting forth from its fiery entrance. A dark figure stood on a cliff observing a massive amount of prisoners linked together at hands, feet, and neck with massive chains. Half human creatures stood with giant axes and spears forcing the prisoners into the mouth of the cavern. The ground was dead, and it seemed like nothing could grow for miles in this place.

"Whatcha drawing, Aarons?" Scott asked in the seat in front of him. He was turned backwards with his head hovering over Jess' seat. Jess immedialy closed the sketch book by instinct and glared up at Scott.

The bus came to a halt and the doors opened. An exhausted and red faced, angry May Belle boarded the bus and sat herself in the first open seat.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We all thought you could use the exercise, since your so fat!" A sixth grade guy shouted. And the bus, all except Jess and May, erupted into laughter. Tears streamed out onto May Belle's cheek. She knew she wasn't fat, she was actually too skinny, but it hurt her non-the-less.

Jess sat as a silent observer. He never said anything. Scott turned back around to Jess and grinned, "Ah, come on Aarons. Let me see it!" he pleaded in a fake tone and tried to grab at Jess' sketch book.

Jess caught Scott's wrist in his right hand. He quickly twisted it in a way its not supposed to turn.

"You're crazy!" Scott shouted. They had just gathered more than several spectators. Scott ripped his hand away and stood up over Jess and grimly exclaimed, "You're so dead, Aarons!" Scott pulled his arm back to punch Jess as the bus driver came to save the day.

"ALRIGHT HOAGER!" The driver yelled back at him, "Hit the road!" His right hand did a trademark 'your out' movement done by a baseball umpire. Scott turned and glared at Jess in the eyes. Jess just returned the 'intimidating' glare with a smile.

"We'll finish this after school, Aar-" Hoager started but was cut off by the driver.

"We don't have all day, Mr. Hoager..."

Scott quickly retrieved his backpack and walked out the door of the bus to walk the remaining mile to school. And as the bus passed by Hoager, Jess waved goodbye to him with the same satisfied grin on his face.

When school started, Jess walked to his locker and opened it and recklessly shoved his text books into it, along with his sketch book. As he closed his locker, and walked to his first class Scott arrived in the hallway angry as could be. Gary Flutcher laughed at him, and Scott shoved him saying, "Idiot!"

Jess stared with a smile across his face. And as he walked by the pair of bullies they attempted to trip Jess. But he just casually dodged it and smiled at Hoager.

"Your welcome!" Hoager shouted after him. Jess just slipped into his English class and took his seat in the farthest corner of the room. English passed by quickly as Jess zoned out during class. He didn't take notes, or pay attention to the classroom expectations monologue that he was sure to hear from every teacher. Second hour for Jess was Spanish II, which he zoned out yet again. Then Algebra I, American History, Physical Science, Drawing II was the only class he didn't sleep in, P.E, then music class with Ms. Edmonds.

During music, he slept. As the bell at the end of the day rang, Jess woke up and stared around the room with sleepy eyes. His peers were gone out the door at the very second it rang. Ms. Edmonds smiled down at Jess and sat in her desk chair.

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked well still smiling. Jess just looked up at her with a blank face.

"Yep." he responded.

" I noticed you slept through the entire class. Did you get enough sleep last night?" She smiled and placed her guitar in her case. Jess just nodded and stood to leave. "Wait, young man. Did I say you could go?" Jess just stopped and stared at her blankly. "Have you been drawing lately?"

"Yeah." Jess responded. He shifted his weight to his left leg and stared out the window.

"Well, I said it before. Your really talented, I think you should keep drawing." Ms. Edmonds smiled again. But Jess kept staring out the window. "Don't let it go to waste, Jess." He nodded while walking out of the room. "What's with that boy?" She asked herself.

Jess ran down the hall. He was glad to be out of that classroom. He hated being in the same room as Ms. Edmonds. When he was, he felt guilty inside. Guilty for going with her to the museum that day, guilty for liking her instead of Leslie, and most of all guilty for the death of Leslie.

Jess stopped dead in his tracks. For before him stood the Dark Master. He smiled devilishly and spoke, "It was all your fault." before he disappeared into thin air. Jess stood wide eyed. He sprinted down the hall and out the front door of the school.

"Your dead Aarons." Scott Hoager said as he tripped Jess. Jess felt himself falling and pulled himself through into a roll to stand back up on his feet. He stood his shoulders were relaxed and his eyes were piercing. Scott and Gary felt intimidated, but didn't show it.

Jess stared at them for a few seconds before the speaking, "Try it again and see what happens!"

Scott and Gary looked at each other and laughed mockingly. "Dead meat," Gary smiled. Scott came to punch Jess in the face. But Jess easily ducked under the punch and bull rushed his enemy. Scott lost his balance and fell to the ground with Jess on top of him. They grappled a bit before Jess was hit the groin.

"That's just a fraction of the pain you'll feel, Aarons!" Scott smiled victoriously. But it changed to a frown when Jess stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was lifted off the ground by Jess' _left_ arm. Jess threw him into the brick wall of the school. Gary just watched wide eyed in awe, along with many of the spectators from younger grades. May Belle was also watching from the bus.

Scott grunted and stood up. He charged Jess and threw a punch at his gut. Jess crumpled over in pain and tried to regain himself. Scott took advantage of his crippled opponent. He kicked Jess in the face and sent him sprawling over the grass.

Jess gripped his forehead, and his head was ringing. Scott's tennis shoe had opened a gash on his forehead. Jess stood up to return to the fight. Scott swung at Jess' face and he ducked under it and threw a jab to Scott's gut. It was absorbed and Scott countered with a punch to Jess' shoulder which hit its mark and made him stumble back dripping blood into her eye. Jess wiped his forehead and mastered his balance just as Principal Turner and the school nurse came bursting out of the school's front door.

"GARY FLUCHER, SCOTT HOAGAR, JESS AARONS!! MY OFFICE… _NOW_!" He shouted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review if you'd like to comment on what you thought about this chapter! Be honest! And I don't mind criticizim. **


	4. Chapter 2: Light

**A/N: This is just the beginning of the three story lines. Again, feel free to explore the three worlds in any way you see fit. And you can choose which one you like the best and follow its story or you can read all three. If you did read all three plots for this chapter you'd see that there wasn't many things different. But eventually, they will all split into three different stories. Note that this will take triple the time to write each chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Light**

Jess ran across the bridge at top speed and bolted through the field like a scared rabbit. The wind rushed through his hair and dried the sweat on his brow. As Jess neared his house, his pace slowed to a walk as he gasped for air in between breaths. He paced up to his house and sat on his front step to catch his breath.

The door opened behind Jess and he spun around ready for another attack from the Dark Master, but instead his little sister May Belle walked outside with a smile on her face.

"Jess! Jess! Can we go to Terabithia before the bus comes?" May said with a pleading look.

Jess glanced up and casually asked, "What's the time?" May Belle shrugged and Jess stood with a sigh. He shoved past her and through the door and his sister followed him. Jess plopped onto the old lounge chair and glanced up at the clock to see it was 7:17 A.M. Jess knew that the bus came at 8:00 give or take a few minutes.

Jess glanced back up at his sister and said, "Alright, just for a bit." he stood up and walked past his sister. She turned around and smiled and she went up the stares into her room. Jess walked into the kitchen and walked by his mom asking, "Have you seen Dad?"

Mary, who was absent mindedly frying eggs responded without even looking up, "No, he left before I woke up."

Jess continued past her with a word and ran up the stairs to run into Brenda who exclaimed, "Move it! And why do you always stink?" Jess pushed his way past her and up into his room to find May Belle coloring in his sketchbook again.

"May Belle… I thought I told you to ask me before you draw in my book." he walked up to her and picked up his sketchbook from her lap to find she was drawing him. Jess smiled, "I like it. Its really good."

"I'm sorry." her eyes started to water, "it was gonna be a surprise!"

"Here," Jess ripped the drawing out of the book and handed it to her. "Just ask next time." He smiled. "Come on, lets get to Terabithia!"

May smiled and took the drawing back. Then, Jess and May sprinted down the stairs and into their hidden kingdom.

Finally, the school bus arrived for the first day of school for May Belle and Jess. The bus pulled up and Jess walked casually out the door and onto the bus. Five minutes later, May Belle came flying out the door after the bus which just started to leave her behind.

"Wait!" She shouted as the bus kept going, "WAIT FOR ME!" With her arms flailing in the air like some sort of monkey, May Belle tried to get the drivers attention. The eighth graders in the back of the bus were pointing and laughing at her. Jess however sat still and watched. He did not laugh, he did not find it amusing. Jess shouted up at the bus driver, "Stop! Stop the bus!" But there was too much laughter for the bus driver to hear him. He just turned around and continued to draw in his sketch pad.

Jess' hand moved freely over the paper. He worked swiftly but carefully until the picture became almost a reality. He drew absent mindedly, thinking about how stupid school was going to be without his friend, how he was going to fight the Dark Master, and how this road within thing worked. Finally, he glanced down at what he was drawing and it scared him. There was a black mountain that had a massive opening into it with dark smoke bursting forth from its fiery entrance. A dark figure stood on a cliff observing a massive amount of prisoners linked together at hands, feet, and neck with massive chains. Half human creatures stood with giant axes and spears forcing the prisoners into the mouth of the cavern. The ground was dead, and it seemed like nothing could grow for miles in this place.

"Whatcha drawing, Aarons?" Scott asked in the seat in front of him. He was turned backwards with his head hovering over Jess' seat. Jess immediately closed the sketch book by instinct and glared up at Scott.

The bus came to a halt and the doors opened. An exhausted and red faced, angry May Belle boarded the bus and sat herself in the first open seat.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We all thought you could use the exercise, since your so fat!" A sixth grade guy shouted. And the bus, all except Jess and May, erupted into laughter. Tears streamed out onto May Belle's cheek. She knew she wasn't fat, she was actually too skinny, but it hurt her non-the-less.

Jess sat as a silent observer. He never said anything. Scott turned back around to Jess and grinned, "Ah, come on Aarons. Let me see it!" he pleaded in a fake tone and tried to grab at Jess' sketch book.

Jess caught Scott's wrist in his right hand. He quickly twisted it in a way its not supposed to turn.

"You're crazy!" Scott shouted. They had just gathered more than several spectators. Scott ripped his hand away and stood up over Jess and grimly exclaimed, "You're so dead, Aarons!" Scott pulled his arm back to punch Jess as the bus driver came to save the day.

"ALRIGHT HOAGER!" The driver yelled back at him, "Hit the road!" His right hand did a trademark 'your out' movement done by a baseball umpire. Scott turned and glared at Jess in the eyes. Jess just returned the 'intimidating' glare with a smile.

"We'll finish this after school, Aar-" Hoager started but was cut off by the driver.

"We don't have all day, Mr. Hoager..."

Scott quickly retrieved his backpack and walked out the door of the bus to walk the remaining mile to school. And as the bus passed by Hoager, Jess waved goodbye to him with the same satisfied grin on his face.

When school started, Jess walked to his locker and opened it and recklessly shoved his text books into it, along with his sketch book. As he closed his locker, and walked to his first class Scott arrived in the hallway angry as could be. Gary Flutcher laughed at him, and Scott shoved him saying, "Idiot!"

Jess stared with a smile across his face. And as he walked by the pair of bullies they attempted to trip Jess. But he just casually dodged it and smiled at Hoager.

"Your welcome!" Hoager shouted after him. Jess just slipped into his English class and took his seat in the farthest corner of the room. English passed by quickly as Jess zoned out during class. He tried hard to take notes, and he tried to pay attention to the classroom expectations monologue that he was sure to hear from every teacher. But his mind kept wandering to Terabithia. His own world, that had now fallen to the reign of the Dark Master.

Second hour for Jess was Spanish II, which he zoned out yet again. Then Algebra I, American History, Physical Science, Drawing II was his favorites, P.E, then music class with Ms. Edmonds.

During music, he never looked up from his drawing on his desk. As the bell at the end of the day rang, Jess snapped out of his trance and stared around the room with astonished eyes. His peers were gone out the door at the very second it rang. Ms. Edmonds smiled down at Jess and sat in her desk chair.

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked well still smiling. Jess just looked up at her with a blank face.

"Yeah," he responded as he stood and picked up his sketch book.

She smiled and placed her guitar in her case. "Can I see what you were drawing through my whole class?"

"Yeah. Uh, yes ma'am." he flipped his book open to the dark gates with the prisoners.

"Well, I said it before. Your really talented, keep drawing." Ms. Edmonds smiled again. "But this is pretty dark... does it have a name?"

"Umm..." Jess glanced at the floor and a name came out without thinking, "The Gates of Despair." his eyes widened.

"A good name for a drawing like this. What were you inspired by to draw something so... I don't know what to call it!" She continued to stair at the piece.

"I, uh..., I dunno." Jess smiled.

"Well, I really like it. Keep that mind open and you'll never know what finds it's way in there." she grinned, "I have to get home. See you later Jess." she picked her stuff up and walked out the door.

"Can I help you with that?" Jess asked quickly.

"You most certainly can!"

Jess followed her out of the classroom with two boxes of instruments. He was glad to help out. But he couldn't help but wonder if he would've stayed home would his best friend be alive right now? Jess held nothing against his teacher, but he did feel guilty about liking her more than his friend.

Jess stopped dead in his tracks. For before him stood the Dark Master. He smiled devilishly and spoke, "It was all your fault." before he disappeared into thin air. Jess stood wide eyed. He sprinted down the hall after Ms. Edmunds.

"Your dead Aarons." Scott said as Jess passed him at the door. His tactics had worked and he had avoided a confrontation. As he boarded the bus, he choose a seat that he couldn't be disturbed in and continued his drawing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review if you'd like to comment on what you thought about this chapter! Be honest! And I don't mind criticizim. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: DASH-RENDAR**


End file.
